Don't leave me like this
by EmmisAbris
Summary: Harry vet att Malfoy håller på med något skumt, och detta håller han inte hemligt för Ron och Hermione. En dag går det för långt och Hermione bestämmer sig för att ta reda på mer själv...
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1**

"Ron! Skynda dig!"

"Jaja, Jag kommer!"

"Men de andra går snart!" ropade Hermione till honom från andra sidan dörren. Han slängde en snabb blick på klockan, hon hade faktiskt rätt. Han drog snabbt till sig klädnaden och sprang sedan ut genom sovsalen.

"Ah!"

"Oj, herre gud Hermione, förlåt", sa han ursäktande och sträckte fram sin hand för att hjälpa henne upp från golvet.

"Hmpf", fick hon fram men tog emot hjälpen. Sedan satte de båda fart ner för trapporna, genom sällskapsrummet, ut genom porträtthålet och sedan ner för alla trapporna. De ställde sig i den korta kön som var kvar.

"Ja, miss Granger, mr. Weasley… Var har ni mr. Potter?" frågade McGonagall efter att Filch bockat av dem.

"Han kommer inte idag, han hade läxor att göra. Kan du ursäkta oss nu, vi skulle gärna vilja gå med de andra", sa Hermione snabbt innan hon drog med sig Ron. När de kommit en bit bort släppte hon honom.

"Harry måste lägga av med det här nu", sa Ron med en snabb blick mot skolan. "Tror du att Malfoy gör något… ondskefullt?"

"Nej, det tror jag inte, Ron, och ärligt talat, Harry har försökt hitta bevis i en mer än en månad nu. Skulle Malfoy vara en dödsätare? Knappast."

Ron nickade instämmande. Han och Hermione hade fått leva med Harrys ständiga tjat om att Malfoy var dödsätare och att han gjorde något på Hogwarts för att hjälpa Ni-Vet-Vem. Ingen av de trodde självklart på det.

"Men han vill verkligen inte ge upp", suckade Hermione. "Aja, vart vill du gå först? Tre kvastar? Zonkos? Godisbaronen?"

–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–

I en annan del av Hogwarts stod Harry Potter. En hans högra hand höll han hårt i Marodörkartan, i hans vänstra höll han trollstaven. Malfoy var bara några meter in i den gränsande korridoren. Vad tusan höll han på med? Han hade bara stått där i en kvart nu. Kom igen Malfoy! Gör nått!

Som om Malfoy kunde läsa hans tankar började han gå fram och tillbaka längs väggen. Var han galen? Men vänta lite… Det där var lite för välbekant.

Plötsligt bildades en dörr i väggen. Var det den väggen? Den den väggen? Det måste det vara. Varför hade han inte tänkt på det tidigare?

Han öppnade kartan och slog med staven på den.

"Jag svär högtidligt att jag har något rackartyg i kikarn", mumlade han lågt och kartan bildades. Han kunde klart se både honom och Malfoy på den och han slängde en snabb blick mot Malfoy igen. Han gick precis in genom dörrarna. När han tittade ner på kartan igen var Malfoy borta. Det var alltså hit han gick varje gång han försvann på kartan.

Detta var absolut skumt. Vad hade Malfoy i Vid-behov-rummet att göra? Och hur kände han till det? Ärligt talat hade han fått för sig att det bara var DA och Dumbledore som kände till vart det låg.

Han slog sig ner på golvet och la kartan i knät. Han skulle inte lämna sin plats förrän Malfoy visade sig på kartan igen, även om det skulle ta hela dan!

–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–

"Fyra honungsöl… en pumpajuice… och två eldwiskey, var det allt?"

"Ja, madam Rosmerta, tack så mycket", sa Hermione vänligt. När Rosmerta gått drog de sju ungdomarna till sig deras egen beställning.

"Så, var är Harry?" frågade Seamus efter att ha tagit sig en klunk av sin eldwiskey. Både Ron och Hermione tittade ner i bordet, obeslutsamma om vad de skulle säga. De fem andra var ju deras vänner, men kunde de verkligen berätta? Skulle Harry bli arg på dem då?

"Kom igen nu, så hemskt kan det inte va", sa Lavender nyfiket och gav Ron en liten knuff. Han och Hermione utbytte en snabb blick innan Hermione sträckte på sig och började berätta.

"Alltså, Harry har fått för sig något… konstigt och var tvungen att leta upp mer om det idag", sa hon och tog sedan en klunk honungsöl.

"Vadå, är han sjuk eler nått?" frågade Neville oroligt över sin egen honungsöl.

"Skulle man nog kunna säga", mumlade Ron med ögonen i bordet, vilket kanske var tur då Hermione slängde en mordisk blick på honom.

"Vad? Är han sjuk?" Parvatis ögon var runda som tefat och utstrålade oro. Det gjorde även de andras.

"Det kan väl du svara på Ron?" sa Hermione sammanbitet. Hur skulle de klara sig ur detta?

"Nej, asså… Nej, han är inte sj…"

"Vad är det då?" frågade Seamus. och lutade sig fram över bordet.

"Harry tror att Malfoy är en dödsätare", mumlade Hermione snabbt, men alla hade ändå snappat upp det.

"_Va!_" skrek Lavender högt men fick snabbt flera hyschanden och två varnande blickar.

"_Är han helt galen_?" viskade hon istället. Ett par instämmande mumlanden hördes, men man kunde inte urskilja vilka det kom ifrån.

"Jo, det säger vi också", sa Ron med en liten nickning.

"Men tänk efter, Malfoys föräldrar är ju–"

"Jo, men han är ju bara sexton år!"

"Han är inte ens myndig!"

"Men tänk om Ni-Vet-Vem kommit på något–"

"Nej, det skulle Scrimgor veta–"

"Kom igen nu, ni kan ju inte tro att Malfoy skulle ha kunskapen om att bli en dödsätare, det skulle väl Dumbledore vet–"

"Kom ihåg en sak", sa Hermione plötsligt och avbröt alla små mumlanden. "Vi får inte prata med Harry om detta, och absolut ingen annan!"

Ron nickade instämmande och efter några sekunder nickade de andra också.

"Vi lovar", sa Dean och Neville samtidigt. Både Hermione och Ron verkade slappna av.

–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–

_Draco Malfoy_

Det dök upp på kartan snabbare än han förväntat sig. Han hade nu suttit lutad längs väggen i tre timmar men inte släppt kartan med blicken en sekund. Han reste sig från golvet och tryckte sig intill väggen då han slängde en snabb blick dörren till Vid-Behov-rummet. Malfoy stod precis utanför och tittade längs korridoren. Under den korta sekund Harry fått en blick över honom hade han lagt märke till mycket. Malfoy var mycket blekare än vad han gjort när han gått in. Hans ansikte såg smalare ut och ögonen var röd rödsprängda. Hans hår var rufsigt och ansiktet hade utspeglat så mycket sorg.

Han hann dock inte tänka mer över detta då Malfoy började gå mot hans håll. Han drog snabbt upp osynlighetsmanteln ur fickan, drog den över sig, knackade staven mot kartan och mumlade: "Färdig med fuffens" innan han drog sig tillbaka. När Malfoy som hastigast passerade honom kunde han se Malfoys drag tydligare. Tårlinjer fanns på Slytherinarens båda kinder och hans ögon utspeglade skräck. Något var absolut fel, och vad det var skulle han komma fram till.


	2. Chapter 2

"Så Malfoy gick in i Vid-Behov-rummet och kom sedan ut igen… Vad är det för konstigt med det?" frågade Ron två timmar senare. Harry skakade på huvudet och tittade på de två personerna framför honom.

"Han gick in, kom ut tre timmar senare och han hade _gråtit_! Ni måste erkänna att det är konstigt!"

"Okej, Harry. Det är ju lite konstigt, men det bevisar inte att han är en dödsätare", sa Hermione lågt. Hon kastade en blick över Harrys axel och fick se Seamus, Dean, Lavender och Parvati sitta lutade över ett bord, men hon missade inte de små blickarna de kastade åt deras håll.

"Hermione!" sa Harry högt och satte sig upp igen. Hermione flög framåt och drog ner Harry igen genom att dra i hans tröja.

"Harry, lägre!" väste hon snabbt och slängde denna gången flera blickar omkring dem.

"Men du kan inte mena allvar! Detta bevisar allt! Du kan väl inte va så trög att du inte ser det!" sa han bestämt. Denna gången var det Rons tur att reagera.

"Harry, lägg av nu! Detta har gått för långt Harry! Det måste du själv se!" sa han skarpt. Harry gav honom och en paff Hermione en snabb blick innan han for upp och lämnade rummet, på väg mot sovsalarna.

"Åh, jag blir så trött på honom", sa Hermione och la huvudet i händerna. Ron la en hand på hennes rygg.

"Det blir vi alla, men det är säkert bara någon fas. Han kommer ur det–"

"Vad sa han?"

Ron och Hermione tittade upp. De fyra personerna som tidigare suttit vid bordet en bit bort stod nu framför dem.

"Uhm, Ron tar du det, jag ska gå till biblioteket", sa Hermione och reste sig upp. De fem eleverna stirrade förvirrat på henne när hon gick ut genom porträtt hålet.

"Det där var…" började Dean men vände sig sedan direkt till Ron igen. "Vad var det Harry sa?"

Ron drog en djup suck och började berätta.

–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–

Samma stund sprang Hermione ner för en av alla Hogwarts många trappor. Hon orkade inte sitta inne och prata om allt som Harry, sagt. Nej, hon skulle ta en egen snabb blick över situationen. Hon svängde av i en korridor och knappt tio minuter senare befann hon sig vid Vid-behov-rummets vägg. Varför hon gått hit visste hon inte riktigt själv, men nu var hon här.

Plötsliga steg fick henne att dyka in bakom en staty. Vem var på väg hit nu? Klockan var ju inte så mycket, men ändå.

När Malfoy plötsligt dök upp bakom hörnet kunde hon låta bli att dra efter andan. Vad hade hon förväntat sig egentligen, att professor Trelawney skulle komma fram, köra en av hennes barnsliga formler och sedan försvinna i ett rökmoln? Vad hon än förväntat sig så visade detta att hon haft fel.

Malfoy började långsamt gå fram och tillbaka längs väggen. Det skulle va ett mirakel om han inte upptäckte henne, han gick ju trotts allt förbi henne flera gånger.

När dörren tillslut dök upp kunde hon inte låta bli att titta fram. Malfoy skulle precis gå in då hon fastnade med staven mot statyn, tappade den och när den, efter vad som kändes som en evighet, föll i marken svor hon lågt.

"Vem där?"

Malfoy hade dragit fram sin stav, det förstod hon, och var nu på väg mot henne. Hon drog snabbt upp sin stav och gömde sig bakom statyn.

"Träd fram! Nu!" skrek Malfoy argt. Hon tog ett par skakande andetag men kunde inte röra sig.

Plötsligt stod Malfoy bredvid henne. Blicken var fylld av ilska, beslutsamhet och något mer… rädsla?

"Granger?"

–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–

"Harry?" frågade Ron försiktigt och gick in i sovsalen. Han hade precis lämnat de andra nere i sällskapsrummet och sagt att han skulle prata med Harry. De hade ställt för många frågor, men han hade på något sätt lyckats undvika osynlighetsmanteln och Marodörkartan.

"Harry?"

Han var helt okontaktbar. Han satt med stavljuset över Marodörkartan och stirrade oroligt på den.

"Harry, du måste sluta hålla koll på Malfoy… Det kommer inte sluta bra", sa Ron och gick fram till honom och slog sig ner på sängen. "Hur är det?"

Harry fortsatte stirra på kartan med runda ögon. Vad var det han såg denna gången då? Malfoy på väg mot Stora salen, Malfoy vid Slytherins sällskapsrum?

"Kom igen nu, kompis! Du kan inte–"

"Ron! Håll tyst!" utbrast Harry plötsligt då Ron precis hade tänkt ta kartan ifrån honom. Han stannade upp i sin rörelse och la ner handen i knät igen.

"Men du–"

"Kom med, det är bråttom", sa Harry plötsligt och drog med honom upp och ut ur sovsalen.

"Harry? Vad… Harry? Harry?" sa han och tryckte Pojken-som-överlevde mot väggen. "Vad är det som händer?"

"Hermione! Hon är nere vid Vid-behov-rummet, och Malfoy är… Äsch, släpp mig!" utbrast han då han insåg hur mycket tid de slösade. Ron släppte villigt efter och sprang efter Harry ner, genom sällskapsrummet och ut genom porträtthålet. Andra gången på en dag.

"Så Malfoy–"

"Jag såg Hermione och Malfoy på kartan, efter ett tag gick Malfoy iväg, men Hermione var kvar, jag vet inte vad som kan han hänt…"

Rons långa steg gjorde så att han snart var före Harry och han sprang snabbt igenom korridorerna med Harrys ord ringande i huvudet.


	3. Chapter 3

"Granger?"

Malfoys blick ändrades till igenkännelse och förvåning innan den återgick till ilska och beslutsamhet. "Vad gör du här?"

Hon kände sig riktigt dålig till mods då han pekade med staven rakt mot hennes bröst. Hon svalde snabbt och använde sedan sin egen stav för att flytta Malfoys.

"Jag skulle vilja fråga dig samma sak egentligen", sa hon och sänkte sin stav för att visa att hon inte ville honom något ont. Han stirrade på henne och först nu la hon märke till hur röda hans ögon var, och någon sekund senare la hon märke till de mörka skuggorna under ögonen.

"Vad har hänt?" frågade hon utan att tänka efter. Hon tog ett steg bakåt och kände för att slå till sig själv. Han stelnade en kort stund innan hans blick borrade sig in i hennes.

"Det har inte du med att göra!" fräste han lågt och gick sedan iväg. Hon tog ett par steg framåt men stannade sedan. Dörren försvann vid sidan om henne, men hon stod kvar och stirrade på det stället där Malfoy försvunnit. Han hade rätt, hon hade inget med det att göra. Varför kändes det då som om det var hennes fel att han såg ledsen ut?

Nej, han var inte ledsen, han var bara trött. Och varför stod hon och tänkte på detta, det var inte hennes problem. Hon borde vara glad över att Malfoy mådde dåligt!

"Hermione! Hermione!"

"Hermione!"

De två rösterna gjorde henne lättad. Plötsligt kunde hon röra sig igen. Hur länge? hade hon stått stilla och stirrat efter Malfoy?

"Hermione!" ropade Ron lättat då han dök upp på andra sidan av korridoren och sprang sedan fram för att omfamna henne. "Åh, vi trodde att du…"

"Ron! Det… är lu.. lugnt", fick hon fram. "Men snälla… släpp mig nu", sa hon. Han hade troligtvis inte insett hur hårt han kramat om henne.

"Oj, förlåt", sa han ursäktande och backade undan. En sekund senare var Harry framför henne och la båda händerna på hennes axlar.

"Jag vet att du inte tror på mig, men vid Merlins skägg, Hermione, vad tänkte du på?" sa han och skakade om henne lätt. Hon stirrade in i hans ögon och kände hur det började svida i ögonen. Var tårarna kom ifrån visste hon inte, men hon kunde inte hindra dem.

Harry såg detta och drog henne intill sig i en kram.

"Förlåt, Mione, men jag blev så orolig när jag såg att Malfoy och du stod här och…" försökte han förklara men rösten bröts.

"Fö… förlåt harry, men… men jag kunde inte hjä… hjälpa det", snyftade hon. Han hyschade henne lätt och drog handen längs hennes rygg.

"Jag vet, Hermione, det är lugnt, men vi borde gå tillbaka nu", sa han och släppte henne. "Kom här."

Han la en hand om hennes rygg medan Ron gick på hans andra sida med händerna i fickan och blicken i golvet.

Efter halva vägen grät Hermione så mycket att han lyfte upp henne och bar henne upp till porträttet av Den tjocka damen där han sedan ställde ner henne.

"Hermione, lyssna på mig nu, snälla", bad han. Hon nickade och tittade upp på honom. "Berätta vad som hänt, eller… snälla, Mione, säg något i alla fall."

Vad skulle hon säga? Harry skulle bara bli mer galen om han fick reda på vad hon sett. Hon hade i och för sig inte sett så mycket, men Malfoy hade absolut sett… ledsen ut. Dessutom visste hon inte vart tårarna kom ifrån.

"Nej, alltså", sa hon och torkade bort ett par tårar med handen. "Jag blev bara så rädd", sa hon, och det var ju sant. Det verkade även Harry förstå och nickade förståeligt innan han omfamnade henne.

"Jag förstår det, men det är lugnt nu Hermione", sa han och började stryka över hennes rygg igen.

"Ja, Hermione, du är med oss nu, och inget farligt kan ju hända då", Ron plötsligt och rösten dröp av sarkasm. Alla tre skrattade lätt och Harry knuffade till Ron på axeln.

–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–

De sa lösenordet till Tjocka damen och gick in i sällskapsrummet. Hermione gick direkt upp till hennes sovsal, och Harry tyckte självklart inte att det var konstigt att Lavender och Parvati genast skyndade efter.

"Var har ni varit?" frågade en ny röst. Harry snurrade runt och fick syn på Ginny. Det började genast pirra i magen, men han behärskade sig då han var i Rons sällskap.

"Vi har varit med Hermione i biblioteket", svarade Ron snabbt. Ginny stirrade misstroget på sin äldre bror ett par sekunder innan hon vände sig till Harry igen.

"Jag hörde att du inte var med i Hogsmeade idag, varför då?"

"Uhm…" Vad skulle han säga? Ingen annan (i alla fall vad han visste) än han, Hermione och Ron visste något om detta, och om andra skulle få reda på det… Det skulle bara bli rörigt. Och ingen verkade ju tro på honom, så varför skulle Ginny göra det? "Uhm.."

"Läxor, han hade läxor att göra. Och på tal om läxor, jag tror vi ska skriva en uppsats till Snape till imorgon, och den måste vi absolut göra", sa Ron och knuffade iväg Harry.

"Jaså, just det… Men vi ses senare då Ginny", sa Harry innan Ron knuffade upp honom för trappan.

När de kommit upp gick Ron före och öppnade dörren. Tre olika röster och tre olika frågor mötte dem.

"Vart har ni varit?"

"Vad har hänt?"

"Vart är Har... oj, hej Harry."

Harry tittade på de tre killarna, alla samlade på Deans säng. Något var fel, absolut, men vad kunde han inte riktigt sätta fingret på. Han vände sig om och tittade på Ron, som såg ovanligt skamsen ut, och sedan tillbaka på de tre killarna.

"Vad är det som pågår?" frågade han och flackade med blicken mellan de fyra andra i rummet. Plötsligt såg alla svagt oroliga ut och ingen ville möta hans blick. Istället stirrade de tre på sängen på Ron, och Ron på dem. Alla verkade vänta på någon slags signal. "Vad är det som pågår?"

Seamus svalde plötsligt.

"Vi såg er springa ut förut och blev oroliga, är det så konstigt?"

Kunde man vara sämre på att ljuga? Han måste få pris i "dåligt lögneri"!

"Seamus, du vinner priset för sämsta lögn! Vad är det som pågår?" skrek han nu. Först Malfoy, sen Hermione och nu detta! Vad skulle komma sen?

"Okej, Harry, det är inte så farligt", sa Ron försiktigt. "Men alltså, de vet…"

Harry stirrade oförstående på honom.

"Så de vet! Vet vadå? Kan inte någon bara–" skrek han men plötsligt förstod han. Han kände hur hela ansiktet ändrade drag. "Åh.."

Ron nickade försiktigt och de andra tre tittade alla åt helt olika håll men slängde små blickar mot honom för att se hans reaktion. Han gick fram till Ron och mumlade lågt:

"Hur och vad vet de, mer exakt?"

Ron skulle precis svara men Neville hoppade in.

"Alltså, Harry, vi vet det där om… Malfoy", sa han lågt. Harry stirrade på honom men snurrade sedan runt för att istället stirra på Ron igen.

"Och hur, det de det?" frågade han högt. För mindre än fem minuter sedan hade han stått nere i sällskapsrummet och tvekat över om han skulle berätta för Ginny, samma stund hade killarna troligen suttit och pratat om honom. Ett minne av när de precis kommit in i sällskapsrummet dök upp i hans huvud.

"Är det någon mer som vet?" frågade han och spände ögonen i Ron.

"Harry, lugn, vi ska inte berätta för någon, vi lovar", sa Neville plötsligt.

"Vi vet att du tror att Malfoy är en... Dödsätare."

"Och tjejerna vet det ocskå", sa Seamus. Alla tre som talat tittade nu på honom, det kände han, men han själv stirrade på Ron. Ron såg sorgsen ut och hans blick var fylld av skam och bedjan. Vad trodde han? Att Harry skulle skälla ut honom eller nått? Det skulle han aldrig göra, i alla fall inte om han bara sagt det till honom direkt. Ron hade precis knuffat ut honom från sällskapsrummet för att Ginny inte skulle få redan på det, men han hade själv berättat det för resten av Gryffindorarna i deras årskurs. Han kände sig besviken.

"Jag litar på er, men om ni ursäktar mig så ska jag gå ner och sätta mig vid sällskapsrummet en stund", sa han och lämnade rummet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Det var inte ens en dag sen hon varit här senast, och nu var hon här igen. Förra gången hade hon gått härifrån gråtandes med Harrys arm om sig, denna gången tänkte hon gå härifrån innan någon märkte henne. Hon hade inte kunnat sova på hela natten, vilket hade resulterat till dåligt skolarbete under dagen. Malfoys blick hade bränt sig in i hennes näthinnor, det hade hon insett redan innan hon gått och lagt sig på kvällen, och den hade inte lämnat henne.

Detta hade gjort henne nyfiken, och nu var hon här. Igen.

Hon kvävde en gäspning och tittade åter en gång över axeln. Hon hade sett Malfoy på lektionerna idag så han kunde inte ha varit här, och lektionerna hade slutat för en kvart sedan.

Plötsliga steg fick henne att snabbt trycka sig till väggen, men utav skratten som följde förstod hon att det inte var Malfoy. Mycket riktigt, en kort stund senare passerade ett par Hufflepuff flickor. Vart kunde han vara? Hade hon kommit försent och Malfoy var redan inne i vid-behov-rummet? Varför brydde hon sig? Varför var hon här över huvudtaget? Just det, för att hon inte kunde sova och–

"Granger?"

Hon flög runt och tappade balansen, så plötsligt satt hon på marken. Malfoy stod precis framför henne och stirrade ner på henne. Varför hade hon inte hållit koll bakåt?

"Sa inte jag åt dig att låta mig vara?" frågade han skarpt och kyligt. Hon reste sig upp och plockade upp staven hon tappat.

"Du svarade aldrig på min fråga igår", sa hon innan hon hann tänka efter. Gud vad korkat det lät! Malfoy stirrade på henne ett par sekunder innan han brast ut i ett skratt utan humor.

"Ja, visst, det är ju därför du är här", sa han sarkastiskt och la armarna i kors. "Och snälla, lägg ner staven, vi vet båda två att jag är bättre än dig i en duell."

Hon stirrade på honom ett par sekunder innan hon insåg att han hade rätt och stoppade undan staven igen. Även om hon varit med i DA så hade hon inte direkt varit bra på att duellera.

"Så, gå nu Granger, innan jag kastar en formel över dig eller nått", sa han och började gå mot väggen till vid-behov-rummet. Han började inte gå fram och tillbaka eller nått, han bara satte sig intill den.

"Malfoy", sa hon plötsligt och gick efter honom. Hon hade precis tänkt gå tillbaka till Gryffindortornet men istället bestämt sig för att inte ge upp. "Jag vet att du håller på med något, och att det är något som gör ont inom dig."

Han stirrade upp på henne men kylig blick, men när hon nämnt det sista hade något blixtrat till i hans grå ögon och sedan försvunnit.

"Du vet inte vad du talar om", mumlade han och tittade bort i korridoren. "Och varför bryr du dig?"

Hon stelnade till en kort sekund innan hon svarade.

"Jag vet inte, men jag stör mig på att du mår dåligt över något och och bara låter det va", snäste hon till honom innan hon vände och gick. Helt otroligt att hon ens gått hit. Vad var meningen?

–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–

Draco stirrade efter den brunhåriga smutskallen som gick iväg. Det var andra gången som hon kommit hit för att titta till honom. Det jobbiga var att han verkligen önskade att han bara kunde berätta för henne vad som verkligen hände. Fast så klart, så kände han när det gällde alla som frågade. Men han fick inte berätta, det skulle förstöra allt som han gått igenom de senaste månaderna.

Han vände tillbaka huvudet mot den tomma väggen. Han blundade, koncentrerade sig, reste sig upp och började gå fram och tillbaka. Efter tre vändningar dök dörren han väntat på upp och han steg in. Dock innehöll den inte vad han ville. Väggarna var klädda med långa draperier i lugnande färger. En stor soffa stod placerad mitt i rummet, mittemot en stor öppen spis. Bredvid den stod det en stor bokhylla. Rummet var inte så jättestort, i alla fall inte om man jämför med det han var van vid. Det påminde väldigt mycket om ett sällskapsrum.

Han tog ett par steg fram emot soffan. Det skulle vara så skönt att bara få sätta sig ner i en sekund, bara få luta sig bakåt och ta det lugnt. Han insåg vad han var nära på att göra precis innan han skulle sätta sig. Nej, _nej! _Han fick verkligen inte sätta sig ner nu! Han skulle utföra sina uppgifter han fått av Mörkrets Herre.

Draco vände tvärt på klacken, lämnade rummet och lämnade korridoren. Han kunde tydligen inte arbeta nu…

–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–

Hermione satt i biblioteket med ansiktet i en bok. Det jobbigaste var att hon inte kunde koncentrera sig. Kom igen! Hon kunde inte… Hon _fick _inte bli distraherad av det här med Malfoy, men hur kunde hon inte bli det? Harry hade pratat om att Malfoy skulle bli en dödsätare i säkert en månad nu, och nu finner hon honom utanför Vi-behov-rummet två kvällar i rad. Båda kvällarna hade han sett ut att vara… orolig? Rädd? Sårbar? Hon visste inte säkert, men något fanns där, och det passade honom inte.

Hon slog igen boken med en smäll och var tacksam om att det inte satt några andra i närheten. Hon orkade verkligen inte gå upp till Gryffindortornet nu, då skulle hon bara stöta på Ron och Harry och då behöva svara på en massa frågor. Det var bara en timme kvar tills de hade Quidditchträning, och tills dess måste hon väl klara sig?

Hon reste sig upp och släppte boken vid den hylla hon funnit den. Boken lyfte och stoppade tillbaka sig själv på översta hyllan.

Hermione satte fart, påväg ut från biblioteket. Hon hade verkligen ingen aning om vad hon skulle göra. När hade hon någonsin varit såhär lättpåverkad? Hon var verkligen tvungen att hitta något snart eller–

"Hej, Hermione", sa en drömmande röst plötsligt bakom henne. Hon snodde snabbt runt och blev lättad över att finna Luna framför henne. Den blonda flickan log mot henne på sitt vanliga, slappa sätt.

"Åh, hej Luna", hälsade Hermione tillbaka och pustade ut. "Du skrämde mig, jag trodde att du var–" Hon bröt av sig själv och skakade lätt på huvudet. "Äsch, strunt samma."

"Du verkar upprörd över något, har narglarna gjort något–"

"Nej, Luna, inga av de där varelserna har gjort något mot mig", sa Hermione, plötsligt irriterad. Luna såg inte så glad ut hon heller, men efter ett par sekunder försvann det och hon log istället.

"Du har nog rätt, narglarna brukar vara värst under vintern, inte nu på hösten", sa hon och nickade. Hermione nickade också, hon orkade verkligen inte klaga och diskutera om hur oäkta dessa varelser var.

"Jo, du har nog rätt", sa hon därför och begravde ansiktet i händerna. Hon suckade djupt och tog sedan bort händerna, och ryckte till av scenen framför henne.

Det var inte bara Luna framför henne längre. Ernie Macmillian stod med armarna om hennes midja och tittade på Hermione med nyfikna ögon. Luna såg fortfarande lika drömsk ut, som om hon inte lagt märke till att Huffelpuffaren lagt armarna om henne och lutade hakan mot hennes huvud.

Plötsligt kände hon sig riktigt obekväm i sin situation. Luna och Macmillian? Det lät konstigt, och det var det. Men tydligen var det inte omöjligt.

"Jag måste gå… Uhm, Harry och Ron", sa hon hackigt och pekade med tummen mot utgången. Luna nickade förstående, Macmillian såg mest glad ut över att hon skulle gå.

"Hej då, då", sa Luna med ett leende och vinkade glatt. Hermione nickade som hälsning och lämnade sedan biblioteket.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Malfoy vaknade med ett ryck och satte sig käpprakt upp. Han var helt svettig och hans andning var oregelbunden. _Bara en mardröm, det var bara en mardröm! _tänkte han om och om igen samtidigt som han slängde benen över sängkanten och begravde ansiktet i händerna. Han la märke till hur hela han skakade, men han grät inte, tack och lov. Hans herres ögon brände fortfarande på näthinnan, tillsammans med blicken av alla döda personer, bland dem smutsskallen Granger. Vad hade hon gjort där?

När han väl samlat sig tittade han på klockan som låg under hans kudde. Kvart över fyra. Det var alldeles för tidigt, men han skulle inte kunna somna om. Han reste sig därför upp och gick till badrummet där han drog av sig kläderna och steg in i duschen. De varma, hårda strålarna spolade bort rädslan och när han fyrtio minuter senare steg ur den kände han sig pigg och redo för dagens uppgift.

Efter att ha klätt på sig gick han ner till sällskapsrummet och slog sig ner framför brasan med en bok, men efter bara ett par minuter orkade han inte mer och sömnen kom åter smygande. Fem minuter senare sov han djupt.

–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–

"Harry! Harry!"

Han skakade den skrikande Harry ännu hårdare, varför ville han inte vakna?

"HARRY! VAKNA!" skrek han desperat. Han kunde känna de andras oroliga blickar i ryggen. Självklart hade de vaknat, det skulle inte förvåna honom om hela skolan gjort det…

Som om Seamus läst han tankar riktade han staven mot dörren.

"Muffliato!" sa han klart och tydligt. Det där borde fungera…

"Merlin… HARRY!" skrek Ron igen och gjorde en kraftig ryckning. Nu började han verkligen bli orolig, det brukade inte ta så här lång tid att väcka Harry…

"Kom igen nu!" Han la knappt märke till hur hans röst sprack. "HARRY!" Denna gången vaknade Harry och han satte sig rakt upp. Han skrek till igen men Ron la en hand för hans mun.

"Lugn, kompis, det är bra", sa han lugnt och såg till att Harry la sig ner på kudden igen. Han suckade ut djupt. Han hade verkligen varit orolig att Harry inte skulle vakna.

Harry la en hand över sitt ärr och gav ifrån sig något liknande ett jämmer. Ron tittade oroligt på honom.

"Vad hände?" frågade han och satte sig på golvet bredvid Harry, mest för att de andra inte skulle höra.

"Han är arg", mumlade Harry. "Riktigt arg, det är något som inte går som planerat…"

Ron tittade sig omkring på de andra killarna. De granskade dem oroligt, alla tre. Vad de måste undra…

Harry gav plötsligt ifrån sig ett till jämrande ljud och slog båda händerna för pannan. Ron flög upp och satte sig på sängen igen. Detta var verkligen något av det värsta han visste, att se sin bästa kompis ha olidligt ont utan att kunna göra något. Varför kunde han inte bara ha ett vanligt sår som gick att torka rent och sedan hela?

"Harry, du måste avskärma honom. Använd ocklumenering, du måste få bort honom", sa han och stirrade oroligt på sin kompis. Han insåg hur mycket han lät som Hermione, men struntade i det. Harry nickade i alla fall och Ron kunde se hur han ansträngde sig för att få bort Ni-vet-vem.

"Vad kan ha gjort honom så arg?" mumlade han mest till sig själv och slängde en blick på klockan. Den var tjugo över fem, alltså var det ett bra tag kvar tills de andra eleverna skulle vakna, och med dem Hermione.

Han reste sig i alla fall upp och gick snabbt ut ur sovsalen, sprang ner till sällskapsrummet och sedan upp för trappan till tjejernas sovsal. Han försökte i alla fall.

"Aush!" utbrast han då han hamnade på rygg nere i sällskapsrummet igen. I all hast hade han glömt det där med att killarna inte kunde komma in i tjejernas sovsalar. Förbaskade formel…

"Krake", mumlade han plötsligt och sprang upp till sin egen sovsal igen. Där fann han Harry sittande på golvet med huvudet i händerna. Seamus satt på sängen över och Dean satt framför Harry. Neville satt kvar på sin säng och stirrade på hela scenen.

"Vad har hänt?" frågade Ron och gick fram till Harry. Blicken han fick av honom visade att något var fel, mer fel än vad det redan var. "Ropa hit krake."

Harrys blick blev för en sekund frågande men sa sedan med klar röst: "Krake, kom hit!"

Med ett *pang* dök den fula alfen upp i rummet. Både Neville, Seamus och Dean ryckte till av synen och ljudet.

"Ni kallade på Krake, herre", sa Krake med skrovlig röst. Harry tittade plötsligt upp på Ron, han hade ju ingen aning om vad han skulle säga.

"Krake, skulle du kunna–"

"Blodsförädare Weasley! Krake lyssnar inte på Blodsförädare Weasley, matmor skulle–"

"Krake! Jag förbjuder dig att säga elaka saker till Ron!"

Krake tystnade genast men munnen rörde sig fortfarande.

"Harry, vem är detta?" frågade plötsligt Dean.

"Smutskallen! Smutskallen Thom–"

"Krake! Var tyst nu!" Krake tystnade genast. Hans blick borrade sig in i Deans och man såg han blivit förvånad och sårad över alfens ord. "Och nu lyssnar du på vad Ron säger, och gör som han säger!"

Krake vände sig motvilligt mot Ron.

"Stick till Hermione och säg till henne att möta mig nere vid sällskapsrummet, och du får inte säga något taskigt till henne eller någon av tjejerna inne i sovsalen!" sa Ron bestämt. Krake nickade, bockade sig mot Harry och försvann sedan med ännu ett *pang*.

"Och vem var det?" frågade Dean åter igen. Harry riktade blicken mot honom.

"Uhm, en husalf", mumlade han. "Och jag äger honom…"

Man kunde höra hur mycket han skämdes över alfens beteende. Jo, Krake var väl inte den snällaste alfen direkt…

"Hur fick du honom?" frågade Seamus.

"Jo, ni minns Sirius?"

"Black? Mördaren?"

"Han var ingen mördare!" utbrast Harry och Ron samtidigt. De andra tre i rummet såg lite halvt tveksamma ut, men verkade ändå acceptera det.

"Jag ärvde Krake av Sirius när han dog", sa Harry sedan.

"Vänta lite… va?" utbrast Seamus och stirrade på Harry. Samtidigt som Harry började förklara smet Ron ut genom dörren och sprang ner till sällskapsrummet, igen.

–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–…–

"Men Harry, vad var det du såg?"

Harry tittade på henne. Blicken han gav henne var trött och samtidigt irriterad.

"Jag har ju sagt det, jag minns inte vad det var, eller så såg jag ingenting… Men jag vet att han är arg, det känner jag nu också", sa han och begravde ansiktet i kudden. Det dunkade i hela huvudet och ärret brände. Han suckade djupt. Åh, vad nyfiken han var! Han ville verkligen veta vad Voldemort var arg över.

"Kanske–" började han men blev snabbt avbruten.

"Nej, Harry, du ska inte öppna dig för honom! Du ska lära dig att stänga ute honom, inte tvärtom!" utbrast Hermione. Hur hon vetat vad han tänkt på orkade han inte ens bry sig om.

"Men då kan jag ju se vad det handlar om, och då kan vi få mer information!" sa han och lyfte på huvudet. Hermione såg riktigt orolig ut, medan Ron som satt bakom henne faktiskt verkade överväga hans förslag.

"Mione, han har faktiskt–"

"Nej, nej, nej! Det är inte alternativ!" sa hon strängt.

"Det är jag som bestämmer det Hermione, och jag har bestämt mig!"

"Det är inte bra för dig Harry!"

Han såg hur Ron satte sig bredvid Hermione innan han la ner huvudet mot kudden igen. Det kunde väl ändå inte vara så svårt att komma in i Voldemorts huvud när ärret–

Den plötsliga smärtan i ärret fick honom att dra efter andan, sen var han Voldemort. Långt bort i bakgrunden tyckte han sig höra någon säga hans namn, men han kunde inte dra sig tillbaka.

Voldemort stod i ett mörkt rum. Det fanns bara två personer i rummet mer än han själv. Slingersvans stod långt bort i ena hörnet, och Lucius Malfoy stod framför honom.

Tydligen hade han kommit mitt i ett samtal.

"…herre, jag lovar dig! Jag har verkligen försökt!"

"Men att försöka hjälper inte Lucius! Jag behöver honom, men han måste klara av sitt jobb ann–"

"Annars kommer i att döda honom, jag vet herre", sa Lucius och tittade ner i golvet. I nästa sekund låg han på golvet och vred sig i kramper.

"Avbryt mig inte, Lucius!" väste Voldemort. Nästa sekund slutade Lucius vrida sig men låg och andades tungt. "Men du har rätt, pojken kommer att dö, och det snart om han inte kan utföra sitt lilla uppdrag!"

"Ja, herre", andades Lucius och reste sig upp.

Nästa sekund var Harry ute från Voldmorts huvud och var i sitt eget igen. Han låg nere på golvet med huvudet neråt.

"Harry?" sa Hermione och han vände på sig. Hon och Ron satt framåtlutade och tittade på honom. Deras ögon var mer än oroliga, och Ron skulle precis säga något, men Harry yttrade sig först.

"Malfoy!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Hermione var påväg ner för skolans trappor. Hon var tvungen att leta upp Malfoy, och det fort! Varken Ron eller Harry visste något om att hon sökt Malfoy sen de funnit henne utanför vid-behov-rummet, därför hade hon inte sagt att hon nu skulle ner och leta efter honom igen. De visste inte heller om att hon snott med sig Marodörkartan.

"Jag svär högtidligt att jag har något rackartyg i kikarn", mumlade hon med staven mot kartan. Hon hade stannat i ett hörn bakom en staty så att ingen kunde se henne. Kartan bildades framför henne och flera namn dök upp. Efter ett par sekunder kunde hon se Malfoys namn. Han var i biblioteket, helt ensam.

Hon satte fart igen, denna gången mot biblioteket. Hon kunde många genvägar dit, så det tog inte lång tid innan hon stod utanför de stora portarna. Malfoy hade varit längst bak i biblioteket, så det var dit hon gick. Och det var där hon fann honom.

"Malfoy!" sa hon och gick fram till det bordet där han satt. Hans blick flög upp och han gömde snabbt undan boken han suttit och läst.

"Vad vill du Granger?" frågade han skarpt, men rösten höll inte hela vägen. När hon kom närmare såg hon, för tredje gången på tre dagar, att något var helt fel. Denna gången kunde hon se tårlinjer leda ner för hans kinder.

Hon stannade till. Vad skulle hon säga? Hon kunde ju inte gå rakt fram och säga: "Jo, Harry har ett band med Voldemort och han vaknade inatt av att han kände att Voldemort var arg, sen blev han nyfiken och tittade in i Voldemorts hjärna, och då såg han att Voldemort stod och plågade din far bara för att du inte lyckas med det Voldemort vill att du ska!"

Det skulle låta fel.

"Jo, alltså…" började hon och kliade sig lite generat i huvudet. Malfoy höjde på ögonbrynen men fortsatte att stirra på henne.

"Ja?" frågade han efter någon minuts pinsam tystnad. Hans ton hade inte så stor skillnad mellan den han brukade ha, men det fanns en liten tydning på förhoppning. Det var därför något sprack inom henne.

Hon tog ett par steg framåt och slog sig ner bredvid honom. Till hennes stora förvånad flög han inte upp, kastade en förhäxning över henne och stack iväg. Nej, han flyttade bara några centimeter och satt sedan kvar. De där få centimetrarna hade kanske till och med varit för att hon skulle få bättre plats.

"Ärligt talat, Malfoy, jag vet att detta känns lika konstigt för dig som för mig", började hon lågt och slängde en blick omkring sig. Ingen var där. "Men jag har sett dig de senaste dagarna, och något är definitivt fel."

Till hennes ännu större förvåning nickade Malfoy, men verkade sedan inse vad han gjort och stelnade därför till. Han verkade ha ett par sekunder då han inte hade en aning om vad han skulle göra eller säga. Efter ett tag verkade han bestämma sig och Hermione stålsatte sig för hans bryska svar.

Men det kom aldrig.

"Kan jag lite på dig?" frågade han istället. Hon tittade förvånat på honom. Han satt och stirrade ner på sina sammankopplade händer i knät. Blicken var nervös, men bestämd.

"Uhm, ja", sa hon och hoppades på att det inte skulle låta för tveksamt, som om hon ljög. Tveksamheten kom från förvåningen.

Han nickade igen, denna gången tydligare. Men han sa inget,

"Kan du inte berätta vad som har hänt?" frågade Hermione. Det kändes verkligen konstigt det här, och det kändes inte bättre av att han inte sa något.

"Granger, du är en Gryffindåre, och en smu…"

"Äsch, Malfoy, glöm det!" sa Hermione barskt och flög upp från stolen och lämnade biblioteket.

"Granger, vänta!" hörde hon Malfoy ropa när hon kommit in i en ny korridor. Hon svängde tvärt om och gick irriterat fram mot honom med staven i högsta hugg.

"Nej, Malfoy! Vet du vad? Jag försöker bara hjälpa dig, men du verkar inte bry dig, så varför skulle jag..!"

"Hermione!" sa Malfoy och greppade tag om hennes axlar. Hon tystnade genast när han sa hennes riktiga namn istället för Granger. Hon kunde se hur han i någon sekund nästan ryggade tillbaka av att han rörde henne, men sen verkade han bestämma sig för att inte bry sig.

"Jag vill så gärna berätta för dig vad som hänt, men jag kan inte. Jag vet inte vad som kan hända om jag berättar det för någon och…" hans röst brast och han vek undan blicken. Hermiones ilska försvann genast och hon grep tag i hans arm. Återigen verkade han rycka till.

"Malfoy, du kan berätta vad som hänt, så farligt kan det väl inte va", sa hon, även om hon visste att det kunde vara minst så farligt. Om det hade en koppling till Voldemort så kunde det var hur farligt som helst.

"Du skulle bara veta…" mumlade han och släppte taget om henne. Hon släppte honom också och stoppade ner staven i fickan. När hon tittade upp på honom igen var hans blick riktad mot taket.

"Det verkar som om du redan är i tillräckligt mycket fara, det kanske bara blir bättre om du berättar för mig", sa hon. "Och han kommer inte få reda på nått."

Malfoys blick riktades till henne på en millisekund. Hon insåg vad hon sagt och förstod varför han reagerat så snabbt.

"Hur mycket vet du egentligen, Granger?" frågade han spänt och tog ett steg bakåt. Hon tittade ner i golvet.

"Jag vet bara att Du-vet-vem är inblandad", sa hon sanningsenligt. Även om hon inte såg Malfoy så kunde hon känna hur han stirrade på henne.

"Och _hur _vet du det?" sa han skarpt. Den där sorgen som hunnits där innan var nästan helt borta. Hon tittade oroligt upp på honom.

"Malfoy, du är… en Malfoy", började hon och han himlade med ögonen. "Dina föräldrar och flera andra i din släkt är anhängare till Du-vet-vem. Du har sett orolig ut i flera dagar, och du ser risigare ut nu än vad du gjorde för ett antal veckor sedan, och du har försvunnit in i Vid-behov-rummet ett antal dagar på rad nu."

Han stirrade på henne och hon kände sig lite som en stalker. Han måste tro att hon var knäpp.

"Hur vet du om det där rummet?" frågade han efter en stunds tystnad. Spänningen i hans röst var inte lika stark längre, vilket gjorde henne glad.

"Jag har läst många böcker om Hogwarts, du vet", sa hon. Aldrig att hon skulle börja rabbla upp hela DA saken för honom. "Men du, kan du inte berätta vad som har hänt?"

Malfoy tvekade.

"Okej, du kommer tycka att jag är knäpp eller nått, men Granger, om jag berättar det för dig kommer du att hamna i knipa, och det… vill jag… inte", sa han tveksamt. Hon log mot honom. Om han inte hade varit en av hennes fiender och om det inte skulle gällt liv eller död så skulle hon tyckt att det var riktigt gulligt, men så var inte fallet.

"Malfoy, jag har varit med många farliga saker, farligare än du tror", sa hon med ett varmt leende. "Jag klarar inte av att se dig såhär, och jag vet att du har det jobbigt och…"

Hon avbröt sig. Det här kändes konstigt, men hon hade sett Harry ge sig in i Voldemorts huvud, vrida sig och skrika av smärtan i ärret och sedan återvända till sitt eget huvud. Det ända de fått reda på var att Voldemort ville ha Malfoy.

"Jag vet inte hur du vet allt detta, Granger, men jag vet inte om jag verkligen kan berätta allt, du skulle hata mig mer än vad du redan gör, och du skulle inte kunna hålla tyst om det, och den risken kan jag inte ta", sa han och skakade lätt på huvudet.

"Jag brukar inte vara bra på sånt här Malfoy, men jag kan se att du vet att vad du än gör är fel, men du vågar inte göra något åt det, men om du ska berätta vad det är, det kan inte jag bestämma", sa hon och backade undan innan hon vände om och gick iväg.


End file.
